1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibrating conveyor for conveying coins and a coin processor device provided with the vibrating conveyor and, more particularly, to a vibrating conveyor and a coin processor device with a simple design for handling large amounts of coins.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional coin conveyor is for example utilized in coin processors such as coin storing and dispensing machines and coin discriminators. One such coin conveyor conveys coins loaded on a belt stretched between multiple rotating pulleys by rotatably driving the belt. In another type of coin conveyor, coins are conveyed by the belt in the necessary amounts by utilizing a device to separate the coins into one coin at a time and supply the individual coins to an external device (See Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document: JP-A-2000-242844 (pp. 4–5, FIGS. 1–4).
It is, however, difficult for the above coin conveyors to convey a large amount of coins at a time. Also, the above devices need driving means such as rotating pulleys and thus are complicated in structure.